Je te regarde
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: OS, Point de vue de Ginny, mention des couples RW/HG et HP/GW


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Pour m'excuser de mon retard dans ma fiction, je poste cet OS, encore sur Hermione et Ginny mais ce sont mes chouchoutes dans Harry Potter...^^**

**Juste une petite question : Quand on a publié un chapitre et que l'on veut le changer quelques peu, comment on fait ?**

**Bien sur, je ne possède rien à part mon imagination...débordante xD**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lu :D**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai écrit cet OS cette nuit donc mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls...Pareil si vous remarquez des incohérences ou des choses comme ça, je ne peux pas tout remarquer :/**

**Voila, j'ai fais mon petit blabla, bonne lecture et laissez des Reviews ! :D**

* * *

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, calée dans les bras de Harry, je te regarde esquisser un petit sourire en lisant le livre que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, toi-même calée dans les bras de mon crétin de frère.

De mon chanceux de frère.

Harry me murmure au creux de l'oreille qu'il va passer un peu de temps avec Ron. Je me lève et le laisse partir, recevant un rapide baiser de remerciement au passage.

Je te regarde

Finissant de préparer le repas du soir à la main, préférant me servir de mes mains plutôt que de ma baguette pour la cuisine, je te regarde entrer dans la pièce, me sourire et m'aider à la tache.

**-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, tu es l'invitée**, tentais-je, souriant légèrement.

**-Tu répètes cette phrase chaque soir, chaque année**, réplique-t-elle.

On se lance un regard et nous explosons de rire, trouvant notre petit manège habituel ridicule. C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère revient, les bras chargés de linge qu'elle avait mis à sécher dehors. Elle les posent sur une table à côté de nous et, relevant ses manches, commence à les plier.

**-Allez les filles, sinon rien ne sera près pour ce soir, grogne ma mère**, visiblement de pas très bonne humeur.

**-Au moins, nous, on fait quelque chose**, murmurais-je en jetant mes épluchures à la poubelle.

Hermione m'entendit et me lança un sourire. Oh ton sourire, jamais je ne pourrai m'en passer...

Je te regarde

Mâchant une autre bouchée du repas que j'ai préparée, que nous avons préparée, je te regarde, riant aux éclats aux blagues de George.

Une main se pose sur ma cuisse, je tourne la tête et rencontre le regarde de mon petit-ami. Il a comprit, depuis longtemps, mais nous jouons le jeu, pour conserver le secret, mon secret.

**-Tu penses lui dires un jour ?** Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, se penchant vers moi.

**-Ça va passer, ça doit passer**, répondis-je, les yeux braqués sur elle, tentant de me persuader moi-même.

Il se redresse et me lance un dernier regard, avant de répondre à une question de mon père, qui cherche à savoir ce qu'est un chèse-veu ou sacheuveux, je ne sais pas trop.

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, je te dévore des yeux, mais tu ne me remarques pas, tu ne me vois pas et ça me tue petit à petit...

**-Je n'en peux plus...**je murmure, plus pour moi-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Je sais...**me répond Harry, regardant avec moi cet horrible spectacle qu'est mon frère et mon Hermione en train de se câliner sur le canapé d'en face.

**-Ça ne sert à rien que je continue d'espérer, elle est et restera avec lui, elle m'en parle tout le temps**, continuais-je, tuant mon frère du regard.

Ne voulant plus assister à ce spectacle qu'ils m'imposent, je sors de la maison en claquant la porte et transplane directement.

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, à travers cette pierre et ce tas de terre, je sais que tu es là, toujours. Tu m'as promis d'être là pour moi, tu m'as promis que tu le serais toujours.

**Depuis** que j'ai compris, tu me prenais dans tes bras puissant d'ancien batteur et me réconfortais, me laissant pleurer des heures sur ton épaule, ne voulant pas accepter ce que je ressentais. Ce que je ressens.

Ayant arrachée quelques fleurs dans un jardin non-loin d'ici, je dépose le bouquet improvisé sous ton nom inscrit dans la pierre avant de me mettre en tailleur devant.

Desserrant les dents, je laisse sortir un sanglot de mes lèvres rose pale tout en caressant du bout des doigts la tombe dans laquelle tu résides maintenant.

Mes larmes coulant sur mes joues, je me demande pourquoi elle ne me remarque pas, pourquoi ne voit-elle que mon abruti de frère. Je sais que je l'aime plus que lui ne l'aime. Je le vois reluquer les derrières d'autres filles quand on sort, pourtant main dans la main avec mon Hermione. Mais elle l'aime depuis tellement longtemps, même sans s'en rendre compte, elle était tellement jalouse de Lavande...et j'étais tellement jalouse de l'importance qu'elle donnait à Ron. Je lui parlais de mes peines, mais je ne la nommais jamais, je disais que c'était Harry, alors que c'était elle, ça à toujours été elle...

**-Je l'aime...**soufflais-je, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, me sentant bête.

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, tu as l'air tellement heureuse, notre retour à Poudlard y joue surement. Nous deux, regardant les environs, accoudées au bord de la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie.

**-C'est magnifique**, tu murmure, tournant ton magnifique visage vers le mien, me lançant un sourire si éblouissant que je ne peux que te le rendre, bien que plus faible.

**-Oui, magnifique**, je réponds, te mangeant du regard.

Tu me lance un petit sourire et reporte ton regarde vers le ciel bleu-orangé, la nuit allant bientôt tombée. Moi, je continue à te regarder, tu es tellement belle. Toi avec tes boucles châtains presque indomptable, telle la lionne que tu es. Toi avec ton rire cristallin qui me parvient beaucoup plus souvent aux oreilles depuis que Celu...Voldemort n'est plus. Toi avec ce corps que tu trouves si banal mais qui est à souhait...

**-Ginny...**

Plongeant mon regard dans le tien, je te vis différente. Te mordant la lèvre, les joues légèrement rosés...comme si tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de gênant.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu le sais, hein ?** Me demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante,** tu sais qu'on peux tout se dire...**

**-Bien sur, Hermione, bien sur que je le sais...pourquoi tu me le demande ?**

Elle s'approche un peu plus vers moi, nos souffles se mélangeant, nos corps se frôlant.

**-Alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu es si proche de moi et d'un coup, tu mets une barrière entre nous ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!** S'écrit-elle, les larmes dévalant surs ses joues.

**-Je...**, murmurais-je, baissant la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard, elle l'a remarqué, après tout, tout le monde ne la surnomme pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien...mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça, car ce sentiment que je ressens va partir, il le doit...

**-Explique-moi...parle-moi, Ginny !** M'implore-t-elle, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Je secoue négativement la tête, des larmes coulant aussi sur mon visage, tentant de m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle tient fermement mes mains , m'empêchant de fuir comme je le fais toujours.

**-Je..peux pas...**dis-je, la voix enrouée,**..je peux pas, je peux pas...**

**-Mais pourquoi...tu sais que je peux tout entendre...**

Pas ça...tu ne comprendrais pas...pourquoi tu veux tout savoir...

**-Je sais...**lui dis-je, relevant la tête, décidant d'affronter son regard, d'être courageuse au moins une fois.

**-Alors dis-moi...**murmure-t-elle, entrelaçant nos doigt, mon souffle se mélangeant à nouveau au sien, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je..**soufflais-je, riant à mon combat intérieur,** c'est pas...c'est pas facile à dire...**

Séchant ses larmes à l'aide de ses poignet puis me souriant, elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je vais le faire à ta place**, commença-t-elle, se tournant vers le lac, me faisant froncer les sourcils,** je sais que ce n'est pas facile, moi-même j'en doutait encore il y a quelques temps, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence...**, elle me lance un regard au coin et soupire,**...j'ai toujours pensée que je n'étais pas discrète parce que même Ron a compris...mais bon, le dicton "l'amour rend aveugle" doit être vrai apparemmen**t, rit-elle.

Je recule d'un pas, la bouche formant un "o" muet...non...c'est, ce n'est pas ce que je...

**-J'étais tellement étonnée et heureuse quand j'ai remarquée tes regards au coin, quand j'ai compris que tu ressentais la même chose que moi**, continue-t-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers moi, tandis que j'écarquille les yeux,** j'ai compris, Ginny, j'ai compris le petit jeu auquel tu joues avec Harry depuis...je ne sais pas quand, car je joue le même**, me dit Hermione, reprenant son ancienne place, face à moi, ses yeux brillant fixant les miens hésitant,** je joue le même depuis quelques temps, tu dois bien t'imaginer que Ron l'a mal pris au départ mais il a fini par comprendre que c'était pour...**

Je te fit taire de la meilleure manière que je pu trouver en quelques secondes. En t'embrassant. Tes lèvres contre les miennes, je te sentis soupirer avant de répondre timidement à mon baiser, posant une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma taille, tandis que je te plaquais doucement contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie. Par la barbe de merlin, tu m'aimes...je sentis un sanglot sortir du fond de ma gorge, s'écrasant contre tes lèvres délicieuses, tu l'entendis et me pressa contre toi, nos courbes s'emboitant parfaitement. C'est mille fois mieux que dans toutes les façons dont je m'étais imaginée cette scène, tu embrasses tellement bien. Traçant les contours de mes lèvres avec ta langue, j'accepta ta demande muette et sentis mon cœur s'arrêter quand nos langues se frôlèrent timidement, puis se taquinèrent jusqu'à commencer un ballet.

**-Ginny !** Chuchota quelqu'un à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

Encore un...je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, encore un rêve...qui ne se réalisera jamais...

**-Désolée de t'avoir réveillée...**murmura la personne à côté de moi, tournant la tête, je vis une Hermione, les yeux rougis et la lèvres tremblante.

**-Hermione ?** Chuchotais-je, inquiète de la voir ainsi,** qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je...j'en ai encore fait un...un mauvais rêve et...tu vas trouver ça bête mais j'ai peur de...dormir seule**, continue de murmurer Hermione, baissant les yeux.

Sans un mot, je souleva mes couvertures et elle se mit dans mon lit, se callant contre moi, me remerciant avec un petit sourire, avant de fermer les yeux. Ne sachant pas où mettre mes mains, j'en posa une sur le matelas et de l'autre, je caressai timidement le cuir chevelu de mon Hermione, pour l'apaiser et m'apaiser aussi. Essayer d'apaiser mon cœur qui se déchire en mille morceaux à chaque réveil puisque chaque rêve semblent si réels...

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, assise en face de moi sur la terrasse d'un café moldu, tu me montre excité le bijou que tu portes sur le doigt. Une bague de fiançailles...tu vas devenir une Weasley. Mais pas avec moi. Avec Ron. Mon crétin de frère. Mon chanceux de frère.

Cela fait quelques années que nous avons finis Poudlard. J'ai fini par mettre mes peines de cœur de côté et me les apaiser de temps en temps avec les coups d'un soir. Elles te ressemblent tellement, avec leurs boucles châtains, leurs yeux chocolats. Mais ce n'est pas toi. J'ai du me faire à l'idée que ce ne sera jamais toi. Et cette bague me le confirme une fois de plus. Répriment un sanglot coincé au fond de ma gorge, je te lance un faux sourire joyeux et te félicite. Tu me lance un sourire des plus éblouissant et boit une gorgée de ton thé. Il te rend éblouissante...

Je te regarde

Je te regarde, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles aux côtés de Ron, vous faites la une de la Gazette. La jeune femme...Annie ou Marie émet un grognement de reproche mais continue ses baiser dans mon dos, cherchant à gagner mon attention mais elle est tournée vers toi, elle l'est et le sera toujours...

Je te regarde


End file.
